


Solid Partnership is NOT hot

by drjekyllandmrhyde10



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjekyllandmrhyde10/pseuds/drjekyllandmrhyde10
Summary: What happened to Magnus after Alec said that he proposed to Lydia?





	Solid Partnership is NOT hot

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the kudos on the last two stories. Those were fun writing. I don't know why the stories were a little bit angst. Probably because on the first few episodes of Malec, Magnus was definitely brokenhearted. 
> 
> Also, I don't know how to make the short stories compile in one collection, anyone to help me? (bangs head on the floor). Let me know what you think!

"Goodbye Alexander." Magnus said, backing away from the tall Shadowhunter. He bowed; the need to hide his face was too strong. He needed to run away, he needed to get away. He needed to be far away from where he was right now.

In his entire existence, Magnus' heart was broken so many times, he stopped counting in the mid-70's. He should have known how it felt. He should be immune to it.

He could have been. But he realized that the heartbreak really depended on who broke it.

Alexander Lightwood breaking his heart was like a death sentence. All day was like walking on thin ice, he'd succumb to darkness of pain, anytime, anywhere.

So Magnus decided to stay away. He couldn't let the younger man know how painful it was. Alexander wasn't even aware. And the hurt multiplied because of that.

Magnus immediately created a portal once he turned a corner. His fingers were shaking though. He needed to calm down or else his magic might bring him somewhere else.

Or maybe it was the right thing to happen. He wanted to escape, he'd escape.

With a twirl of his fingers, a portal opened and he stepped in.

He didn't hear the heavy footsteps and Alec shouting his name.

The portal opened near a street corner. Magnus stepped out and looked around. Where did his magic brought him this time?

Ah. Japan.

Magnus sighed. Really. He internally cursed his magic, reprimanding himself that he wanted peace, not to torture himself from communicating with other Asians with a language he haven't learned yet. Why didn't his magic brought him to Indonesia?

"Ohayo gozaimashite!" A group of ladies greeted him after entering a random store. It was a tea shop. 

Magnus bowed too before almost running to a chair located at the farthest and secluded area of the shop. A woman wearing pink everywhere approached him. She spoke broken English, understanding he's a foreigner and Magnus felt relieved. He ordered an iced macha.

Being able to travel everywhere was one Magnus' powers that he was most grateful for. He could be somewhere else anytime he wanted to. He could go to Timbuktu right now if he didn't like the taste of the iced milk tea. He could be in Maldives, partying to his heart's content, meeting other people, dating another downworlder, taking him---or her---to bed.

And for a change, sleep without a hazel-eyed, black haired, tall Shadowhunter disturbing his moment of peace.

It was supposed to be easy. He's the High Warlock of Brooklyn for godsake!

The girl came back, with a tall glass of iced milk tea. She was smiling warmly to him and Magnus raised an eyebrow when he felt a finger brushed his own. The girl's smile widened when he looked up.

It was supposed to be _s_ _o_ easy.

Magnus stood up, left his payment and walked off.

He landed next to Iceland, took a warm bath at the Blue Lagoon and when he saw a male werewolf approaching him, wearing nothing but a small towel wrapped around his waist, Magnus sighed in frustration and created a portal right there, beside a very old mundane man.

He was in Dubai, skydived in Palm Jumeirah with a mundane trainor who held his waist too tightly. He almost pushed the man off their parachutes but the fear to break the Accords stopped him. The man had a hard on!

He punched the trainor though right after they landed and with an aching fingers, he portalled back to his loft, calling it a day.

Magnus immediately went straight to his mini bar and opened a bottle. Guess it was another sleepless night for him.


End file.
